Media Secrets
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: Dark secrets revealed, and Dark Secrets spilled. "Chad! how could you! i trusted you!" I'm sorry!" "'Channy' was never, would never, and will never happen!" but will it? find out now!
1. Trailer

**Well, I thought I would get the teaser/trailer up, so you guys could go ahead and tell me if you REALLY want me to do this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Surprising visits.**

"_What are you doing here Chad?"_

"_What…I can't visit my favorite Random?"_

**Secrets unraveled.**

"_What is this?"_

"_NOTHING!"_

**Trusts gained.**

"_Can I trust you?"_

"_Of course, Sonny. I'm your friend, right?"_

"_You mean frienemy?"_

**Secrets Spilled.**

"_I trusted you Chad!"_

**Friendships lost.**

"_So are we good?"_

"_NO!"_

**Revenge takes place.**

"_Tawni, Zora, I need your help."_

**Will Chad confess his liking for Sonny before it's too late?**

"_Hi, I'm Derek, you must be Sonny."_

"_Yeah."_

**What will happen when Nico and Grady help Sonny?**

"_What can we do for you, Madam?"_

"_I need your help."_

**Will Chad save the day, and be Sonny's knight in shining armor? Find out only in **_Media Secrets_ **written by Dubblebubble71.**

**Coming soon to computer screens everywhere.**

**---------------------**

**Okay, so I had to get that out there. What do you think though?**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Derek

**I hoped you liked the "Trailer" because that was the first trailer I've ever done, so I hope it was fairly good.**

**Disclaimer: did you know that I don't own SWAC?**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

I was currently filming the check it out girls when Marshall cut the scene.

"Sonny! What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You completely forgot your lines."

Oh, that explains a lot, "Uh..sorry?"

"Whats going on in that comedian mind of yours?"

_Oh nothing, I'm just so busy explaining myself to people reading a story about me_, "Umm, I honestly don't know, Marshall. Could we take five?"

"Sure."

"What happened back there?!" Tawni screeched into my ear.

"Chill, okay, I guess I just zoned out."

"You know, if you keep zoning out, then the check-it-out girls won't happen, and if the check-it-out girls don't happen, then we don't get a movie or our face plastered on lunch boxes, or Tawni toes! I want Tawni Toes!" she whined.

I slowly inched my way to my dressing room in hopes to avoid another outburst.

When I reached the safety of my-our-dressing room, I plopped down on the couch.

Well, my name is Allison "Sonny" Monroe. I'm 16, and the newest member of _So Random!_ I'm also from Wisconsin, and most people make fun of that fact, but hey, it's not over 'til the cows come home. Anyway, one of my biggest problems here is Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Oh my Chad! You mean THE Chad Dylan Cooper! I'd work with him any day!" Well not me, I'd trade him for a cow any day. He can be such a jerk, but then sometimes he has his moments, but they're always ruined by his ego.

"Mail!" Josh the mail guy yelled.

I looked at the stack of fan mail sitting next to my desk and sighed. I was too tired to look at all of my fan mail now, so I decided to get some fro-yo.

I walked up to the yogurt machine, and filled my cup with strawberry yogurt, then leaned on the wall to enjoy it.

"Hi, are you Sonny Monroe?" a voice asked.

I turned around and came face to face with a tall, young guy with an obvious tan and brown hair with blue eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Derek." He said, offering his hand, which I eagerly shook.

"You know, I always hated _So Random!_ But then you joined, and now it's my favorite show. Just don't tell that to Chad."

I blushed, "Don't worry, I won't tell Chad."

"Tell Chad what?" Chad asked suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Nothing, man." Derek said, "I was just talking to Sonny.

"Sonny." Chad acknowledged me.

"Chad."

"Anyway, we're shooting soon, so let's go get ready." Chad said.

"Oh, so you're guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls _this week. Guess I should have known." I said.

"Well, I'll be right there, dude." Derek said, waving Chad off.

"I'd much rather be guest staring on _So Random!_" Derek whispered in my ear, before walking off.

"What was that about?" Nico asked.

"Umm, he just said he liked_ So Random!_" I replied shakily.

"Okay?"

"Sonny!" I looked up at Chad, "What do you want Chad?"

"I just wanted to know why you were talking to a _Mackenzie Falls_ actor."

"That's none of your business."

"Well, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, umm are we good?"

I smiled, "We are so good.", then proceeded to walk back to my dressing room and read the oodles-oh, I like that word; it rhymes with noodles-of fan mail.

_____________________________________________________________

**Whatcha think??? Like it or not? Because this is my first SWAC fanfic, so please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	3. War

**I know, this is just a filler, but hey, sometimes we fill like writing.**

**So please tell me what ya think!**

**CHECK OUT THE BANNER YourPinkDairy MADE ME FOR **_Media Secrets!___**ITS ON MY PROFILE! AND ITS AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I's doesn't own SWAC (Though I probably need a grammar corrector. Lol jk)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chad's POV**

"Cut!" the director of _Mackenzie Falls_ yelled, "Lunch!"

"Amazing job, Mr. Cooper." He said as I walked by.

I smiled, CDC always does amazing.

I glided up to Brenda, who handed me steak, and sat down with my cast-mates.

"Omg, Tawni thinks she so…..Pretty! But I'm SO much prettier than _Her._" Portlyn whispered to Julie. I sighed, why does Portlyn have to gossip so much? Wait; remind me why we even have these amateur actors on _Mack Falls_. I could run the show by myself perfectly.

That's when I saw Sonny skip up to the Fro-Yo machine with a cute smile. Stupid cute.

Then everything became worse as _Derek_, a guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_ began talking to Sonny. I could literally feel my blood boiling when Sonny blushed. She should be talking to me, not _Him._ She should be laughing with me, not _Him._ She should be whispering to me, not_ Him_. Hold a sec', she whispering to him?

I walked up towards them, in hopes of destroying their little "Talk."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Chad." Sonny whispered.

"Tell Chad what?" I asked.

"Nothing, man. I was just talking to Sonny."

"Sonny." I acknowledged her.

"Chad." She said, using the same tone as me.

"Anyway, we're shooting soon, so let's go get ready." I said.

"Oh, so you're guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls _this week. Guess I should have known." Sonny said.

"Well, I'll be right there, dude." Derek said, waving me off, before whispering into Sonny's ear. WHAT IS UP WITH THEIR WHISPERING!?

Derek finally caught up to me and asked, "Hey dude, do you think I should ask Sonny out?"

"No." Why should he even get the chance to go out with _My_ Sonny?

"Why, dude. She's an amazing girl. And that smile!"

"Because, she..er..told me that you're ugly" Nice Cooper, now you're going to get from the Sonny patrol.

"She did?"  
"Uh…yeah."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, just because she thinks I'm ugly doesn't mean she won't want to go out with me. She's not the kind of girl who judges people by their looks."

Well, he had me there. "She also told me that you were annoying, and obnoxious."

"Um, oh. Well, I'm going to go get a Logan-berry smoothie." He said, depressed.

I _Almost_ felt bad for him. Keyword: ALMOST.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

I was on my way to tell Chad that he had left his "New Suede Jacket" In my dressing room.

Thankfully, I wasn't on the "Do Not Admit" wall. Not sure why, I just wasn't.

On my way to Chad's dressing room, I ran into Derek.

"Hey Derek!"

"What are you doing here Sonny?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I was saying 'Hi' to you…"

"Why would you say hi to me, when you could say hi to Chad?"

I stared at him befuddled** (A/n "It's a Ghost!" ha ha JP)**

"Why would I want to say hi to Chad, and not you?"

"Because, you told Chad that you thought I was ugly, annoying and obnoxious."

"Who told you that load of crap?"

"….Chad….."

"Excuse me one minute." I said with a fake smile before whipping out my phone and pressing speed dial 3#.

_____________________________________________________________

**Chad's POV**

I answered my phone when it rang, "CDC here, _What it do?"_

"Chad."

I gulped, "Sonny."

Then I prepared for the outburst.

"You left your jacket in my dressing room." And I could practically see her fake happy expression.

"Okay."

"well, aren't you going to come get your jacket?"

"Can't you bring it here?"

"No."

"Why not…"

"Come and get it or I will pour that mystery meat from lunch in all seventeen pockets."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Listen to this. Here goes pocket number one." Following that sentence was the sound of something gooey slopping.

"No!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, before running to Sonny's dressing room.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

"Guys, I need your help." Ten minutes later, Zora, Nico, and Grady were lined up in front of me.

"Zora, I need you to get a key that locks this door from the inside out, and once locked, you can't get out without the key. I'll also need a spare. Nico, Grady, I'll need a plate of that gunk they call lunch.

"Yes ma'am!" Nico and Grady yelled. "Yeah yeah, but whats in it for me?" Zora asked. "You will get to sneak around, steal a key, wear black, and watch someone meet their doom. Which reminds me, Nico, Grady, I will also need a bowl of those peas." Zora perked up at the sound of wearing black, and scurried off somewhere, while Nico and Grady bolted out of the room.

"Prepare for Doomsday, Chad."

_____________________________________________________________

**Chad's POV**

When I dashed through the door, Sonny was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Where's my jacket?"

"I returned your jacket to your dressing room thirty minutes ago." She said smiling.

I slowly walked backwards towards the door, "Well, then I'll just be going…"

And then Zona, or Zorta or whatever her names was, jumped out from behind the door, slammed the door shut, and locked it with a key, and climbed back up into the vent.

"You're not going anywhere, _Chad_." Sonny said, suddenly two feet away from me.

"What did I do?" I decided to play it dumb.

"You know what you did! You told Derek I thought he was ugly, annoying and obnoxious!" she screamed.

Okay, so maybe play it dumb wasn't my best plan.

"So then the whole mystery meat and my jacket thing was just something to lure me here so you could yell at me."

"Oh, no. the mystery meat was for SO much more." She said, picking up the plate of meat and hurling it at me.

It landed right smack on my face.

That's when the war ensued.

I scraped the meat of my face, and flung it at Sonny, and ended up hitting her on her neck. She took some flowers out of a nearby vase, took the vase, and splashed the contents at me. Dripping in water, I lunged towards Sonny, efficiently tackling her onto the couch. She giggled, and rolled me off of her, and onto the floor. Then she ran over to a left over cup of fro-yo, and used the spoon as a sling shot, and catapulted the yogurt at me. I ran up to the mini-fridge-wow, they have a lot of stuff in here, I thought-and took out some salad dressing, before pining Sonny to the ground and squirting the dressing on her face.

I felt her tense underneath me, so I prepared for her next move, but she surrendered, and stop fighting.

"I give up." She said, pouting.

"See, you can't beat Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, proudly.

I stood up and held out my hand to be a gentleman. She took my hand and pulled herself off the ground.

She looked in the mirror, "Wow, we look like………I don't know, but we're a mess."

She was right, but I wasn't about to admit that, "Chad Dylan Cooper always looks great, even if he's covered in…goo." I said, earning a glare from Sonny.

"Well, I better go take a shower." I said, turning the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sonny…"

she took out a key from her pocket, smiled at me, and unlocked the door.

I was about to walk forward, but sonny stopped me. "Wait right there, and don't look. I have a present for you to say I'm sorry for this whole mess." She said.

Of course, I was naïve enough to listen. I heard footsteps approaching, then I felt her dumping something down the back of my shirt. I whirled around, "What was that?!"

"Peas." She said smiling.

Before she gave me anymore "presents" I stomped off to take a shower.

_____________________________________________________________  
**Sonny's POV**

Take that, Cooper.

_____________________________________________________________

**what da ya think? Please please review! Also check out the banner YourPinkDiary made me for media secrets. Its on my profile, so check it out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	4. Secrets

**I'm on a roll today! Three chapters in one day! (Applause)**

**Anyway, if you haven't, go ahead and check out the cool banner YourPinkDairy made me for **_**Media Secrets**_**! Its on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

"Chaaaaaad." I whined.

"No, Sonny. I will not give you my steak." He said.

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"No."

I used my puppy dog face, knowing he couldn't resist, "Pwease?"

"Ugh! Fine! Just take it and leave me alone, Random."

I jumped up and down, "Yay! Thanks Chad!" I said before grabbing the steak and bouncing away.

_____________________________________________________________

**Chad's POV**

She did the puppy dog pout, "Pwease."

I cracked; I mean who could resist that face! Stupid cute.

"Ugh! Fine. Just take it and leave me alone, Random!" I fussed, although I secretly wished she wouldn't leave.

"Yay! Thanks Chad!" she said, skipping away with _My_ steak, though I was happy it was _Her _steak now.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

I happily plopped down on the couch in my dressing room, enjoying my steak.

Tawni strutted in, humming, "I have a secret! It's so amazing! But I can't tell you."

I shrugged, "Okay."

"Fine, I'll tell you, stop begging.

I looked at her strangely, "Proceed…."

"Okay, so I'm going to Paris for the weekend!" she replied.

"Cool." I sighed; everyone else always got to go on cool vacations, but no….not me.

"Guess what!"

"What."

"I have TWO! Tickets to Paris!" Tawni smiled, holding up her two tickets.

At that moment, I knew what Chad would have said _Wow, Tawni. You can count!_ But you see, I wasn't that kind of person, so instead I replied, "And…"

"Meaning I can take you!"

I perked up, "Really? You would take me?"

"Of course, Silly. Why not?"

"Well, because you and I fight sometimes, and we don't get along."

"Lets put the past behind us, Sonny. We can be Shopping Buddy!" she exclaimed, making a banner in the air with her hands.

I smiled, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!?"

"Yep!"

"I have to hurry! I have to pack!" I said, rushing to and from the closet, dragging out items I would need to bring.

"Happy packing!" Tawni yelled, before gliding out of the room, leaving me to pack by myself.

I sighed, frustrated, before stuffing countless things into my cow print suitcase.

_20 minutes later_

I smiled, all packed, I thought.

Tawni skipped through the door, "Sonny, I'm giving the ticket to someone else."

"What?!"

"See, my best friend wanted to come, and well I couldn't deny her it, so I gave her the ticket instead. You understand, right?"

"Um, yeah. Who's your friend?"

"Tawni!"

"But that's you!"

"I know, I'm best friends with myself! Meaning if I want to bring myself, then I need two seats!" she said, happily striding out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

I threw myself on my bed, screaming into my pillow.

_Knock Knock_

"Go away!" I yelled.

_Knock Knock_

I just let it be, knowing screaming wouldn't help, but the person busted though anyway.

"Sonny? What's wrong?!" Chad yelled dramatically.

"Go away Chad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood today, that's why."

"You were this morning."

"Oh well."

He glanced around, his eyes suddenly spotting my half open suitcase, "Going somewhere are we?"

I sighed, "I was going to Paris, but then Tawni cancelled, saying she was bringing Tawni instead of me."

"But isn't that the same person?"

"Yes, Chad. But Tawni's best friend is herself, and I quote, 'I'm best friends with myself! Meaning if I want to bring myself, then I need two seats!'" I said with a fake smile, and enthusiasm.

"Okay……..I think she needs some brain booster pills."

"You're right, but she'd probably think they were beauty boosting pills, and then she'd die from overdose."

"Maybe, any way, why haven't you un-packed yet?"

"Because. I just haven't" I said, sitting up.

Chad sauntered over to my luggage, examined it, and pulled out something fluffy.

"Whats this?"

Realizing it was my stuffed bear, Mr. Cuddles; I dashed over to him, snatched it out of his hands and yelled, "Nothing!"

"Oh, it's something alright." He said, smirking.

"Fine, I keep this teddy bear, because it reminds me of my dad." I said, wincing when pronouncing the word, "Dad"

"Why don't you just call him?" Chad asked.

Wanting to let this go, I said, "Because…he doesn't have a phone." I hoped Chad would get the memo that this conversation should be dropped. No such luck, seeing as Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get "Memos"

"Then why don't you have a picture of him?"

That did it, "Because! He died in a car wreck three years ago! And this was the bear he gave me before he died!" I screamed in his face, before tears threatened to cascade down my cheeks.

"Sonny, I-I-I'm sorry."

Attempting to lighten this conversation, I tried cracking a joke, "Did _The_ CDC just apologize?" I asked, the tips of my lips forming a smile.

He smiled too, "yeah, I guess I did. Just don't tell anyone, Kay? I have a rep to protect."

"Just don't tell anyone about my bear, okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Wait, can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course you can, im your friend right?"

"You mean Frienemy?"

"You nailed it." he said smiling, before walking away.

I thought about the word, "Frienemy" course, it described me and Chad perfectly, yet it was still hard to understand.

Still contemplating, I laid back down in my bed, then fell asleep. Only to find the worse that could possibly happen on the news.

_____________________________________________________________

**ooh! Cliffy! Can't wait to write the next chappie!**

**Plz check out the banner YourPinkDairy made me, its on my profile!**

**Plz review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	5. They Say Truth Hurts, But Lies Hurt More

**Yay! 'Nother Chapter! This chapter leads up to the conflict!**

**Plz review!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all. ;)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chad's POV**

"Chad! How are you and Portlyn going?" "What will happen in later episodes of _Mackenzie Falls_?"

I rolled my eyes, typical questions from the press.

"Any news between you and Sonny Monroe from _So Random_?"

Then it dawned on me. If I have the dish on Sonny, then my ratings will go up. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but once CDC finds a way to boost his publicity, there's no stopping him.

"Well, I just learned that Sonny carries around an old stuffed animal because she's afraid of the dark." I said, immediately regretting it.

I stormed off before other reporters could get more lies out of me.

Then I worried what Sonny would do. Wait, I shouldn't worry, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper can get out of everything. Right?

Sonny walked up to me teary-eyed.

Wrong, Chad Dylan Cooper can not deal with tears.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

I turned the TV on, and changed it to the Tween Channel, the one where stars from condor studios, including me, were on. I rolled my eyes when I saw Chad in the middle of reporters on the screen. Typical. But what he said next shocked me.

"Well, I just learned that Sonny carries around an old stuffed animal because she's afraid of the dark."

_Chad. Reporters. Worldwide. Stuffed. Animal. Afraid. Dark._

The words spun around in my head like a spinning top on steroids.

I hardly realized that tears had been cascading down my cheek until Tawni skipped in, and I tried masking up the evidence that I had been crying.

"Sonny what's…?" She paused when the reporter repeated what Chad had said. Tawni didn't laugh, though, because I had already told her what Mr. Cuddles was for.

She gasped, "I can't believe he did that!"

I nodded sadly.

She put her arm around me, which shocked me, "Don't worry about anything, Sonny. Tawni Hart will fix this."

"Why are you caring about me Tawni?"

"Because, I realized that you are my friend, and friends help each other, especially when a certain three-named jerk-throb, who must not be named, caused all this."

"Thanks, Tawni. That's really sweet."

"I'm just doing this so I can get a swing at Chip Drama Pants. I've wanted to do that ever since I joined _So Random!_"

"Well, okay, but I'm going to talk to him."

I stood up, regained my balance, and trudged toward Stage 2.

But when I saw Chad, that just brought on another round of tears.

_____________________________________________________________  
**Chad's POV**

I tried to apologize as she drew nearer, but she cut me off.

"Sonny, I didn't mean.."

She became furious, "How could you? I trusted you!"

"Sonny, I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you even say that about me?"

"I….I…I don't know."

"Yes, you do, Cooper! Tell me!"

"I..I thought I-It w-w-would give m-m-me more p-publicity…" Embarrassing….Chad Dylan Cooper does not stutter.

She raised her hand as if to smack me. I flinched back, waiting for the connection of her hand to my face, but it never came. I peeked at her, and saw she was debating something. She bit her lip, transformed her hand in to a fist, and brought it down. She shook her head, "You're not worth this." Then she strutted off.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

I walked back to Stage 3, where I ran into Marshall.

"Hey, Sonny! Guess what? Condor Studios is going to have a real prom!" he said excitedly. I smiled, remembering the prom sketch we did, which I inspired as I'd tried to have a secret prom, but ended up being in Marshall's office the entire time.

He handed me a flyer, and I giggled when I saw the theme. "A Night In The Clouds."

I skipped back to my dressing room, where Tawni was filing her nails.

She jumped up when she saw me, "Sonny! Guess what! Marshall's said.." "We're having a prom! I know, he told me!" I said, jumping up and down, completely forgetting the whole "Chad Situation."

"And that's the perfect place to get Chad back!"

I stopped bouncing, "Huh?"

"You go with Derek, I'll make you look amazingly gorgeous, Chad will be jealous, and the Nico and Grady will dump a bowl of punch on him!"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Isn't the punch a little too much?"

"No, he hurt you, now we will hurt his rep."

"How will you hurt his rep?"

"Hello? _Mackenzie Falls_……Prom……the press will be all over the story."

I smiled, "Prepare for more doom, Cooper."

_~The Next Day~_

"Taaaaaaaaawni!" I whined, "Can't we just go back to the studio?"

We'd been shopping for HOURS! And we still hadn't found the "Dream Dress." As Tawni had put it.

"Just one more store, Sonny. It's the cutest little shop. It's called 'Sparkles'"

She pulled up to "Sparkles" and dragged me inside.

We were about to leave when I spotted the perfect dress.

"Tawni! Look at this!" I shouted, showing her a dark blue strapless dress with intricate silver beading.** (Picture on Profile)**

Tawni gasped, "It's the dream dress! We'll take it!"

Tawni paid for my dress, after a useless argument, and we went back to the studio.

We set the dress in my closet, where no one would find it, and we went to the commissary.

Tawni sat with the rest of the cast, while I skipped up to the fro-yo machine.

"Hey, Sonny!" Derek waved from across the cafeteria, before sauntering over to me, "I was wondering, will you go to the prom with me? I know its such short notice, but…" "I would love to go to the prom with you Derek." I said smiling. "Awesome. Hey, about what Chad said about you this morning, that wasn't true was it?" I blushed, "No, I only have that bear cause it reminds me of my dad." "I'm sorry Chad said that, he can be such a selfish butt sometimes." "Yeah, he can. Hey, I got to go, but I'll see you Friday!" "I'll pick you up in your dressing room at seven, Kay?"

"Kay!" I waved as I ran and sat down with Tawni, who was explaining our plan for revenge, and told her the good news.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, entering the commissary. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, and continued talking to my friends.

"Sonny……..Sonny………..please talk to me."

I didn't even glance at him, not even when Nico said he sounded desperate.

"Chad Dylan…" "Yah, we know. 'Chad Dylan Cooper does not do desperate.' Whatever, can't you tell Sonny doesn't want to talk to you? Just leave her alone." Tawni said. Chad sighed, and trudged to his table, foodless.

"You ignoring him is really starting to take a toll on him. He hasn't eaten at all lately. He just sits with his cast and stares at you." Zora pointed out. I shrugged, "He will get his chance to talk to me at prom, where he will be apologizing in front of the whole world." I said evilly. "I like your think, Sonny" Zora said.

_____________________________________________________________

**I can't wait to right the prom scene!!!!!!!!**

**It will be so much fun!**

**Please review. Reviews mean so much to me!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	6. The Disasterous Prom

**Hey, Guys! Plz check out ma story **_**The True Meaning Of Secrets**_**. It's a Nancy drew story, and I want to know if you guys want me to do it, so check it out, and review! **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Chad?**

**Chad: What…………..**

**Me: Do I Own You?**

**Chad: No.**

**Me: What About Your Hair?**

**Chad: NO WAY!**

**Me: How About Sonny? *Wink wink***

**Chad: *Sigh* you don't own sonny either.**

**Me: What about..**

**Chad: You Don't Own Anything!!  
Me: Geez, fine…….wait, do I own COWS?!??!  
Chad: Talk To The Thousands Cattle Ranches Of America, Not Me.**

**Me: Well, Fine.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

_~FlashBack~_

"_Tawni! I can do my own makeup!" I yelled._

"_Only I can make you gorgeous!" She screamed, running after me with a curling iron._

"_Tawni!"_

"_Sonny"_

"_Tawni!"_

"_Sonny! Please!"_

"_No!!!!!!!!"_

"_Yes!!"_

_I ducked as she flung her Hairbrush at me. I stared at her with wide eyes, "You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh, yes, I would!" she held up my Iphone, and threatened to drop it in her shredder._

_~End FlashBack~_

Thus the reason I'm sitting in front of the mirror, with Tawni doing my hair and makeup for the Prom.

On the inside, I slightly wished Chad was the one taking me, not Derek. But now was not the time to rely on my heart. I was going with Tawni's idea of revenge. Later I found out it was my BIGGEST mistake EVER.

I stuck my fingernail in between my teeth, and began to cut it off, but not before Tawni swatted my hand out of my mouth, "Stop it, Sonny! I just did your nails!" she screeched. I sunk down into my chair, waiting for the torture to end.

"_Hello, My Sonshine." I looked in the direction of the voice that was oddly familiar. I gasped when I saw who it was, "Chad??" "Sonny, hurry up, we're going to be late." "For what?" He chuckled, "The Prom, Silly." I looked at him, suddenly his Mackenzie Falls uniform was gone, and in its place was a tux. I looked down at my clothes, and realized I was in my prom dress. What was going on? I wondered. Chad grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the lot where the Prom was to be held. I stopped to look at my reflection in a puddle of water on the ground. The image in the water held me in awe. The face was the face of princess right out of a storybook._

"_Sonny, Come on!" _

_I followed Chad, and when I entered the room I stared at the room in shock. It was the inside of a church, dressed in white blanket of flowers._

"_I thought you said this was the prom…."_

"_No, sweetheart, I said this was our wedding."_

_I looked at my dress, which was now a wedding dress, "What?"_

"_Just repeat after the minister."_

"_But I…."_

"_Sonny?"_

"_What?"_

"_Sonny??"_

"_What???_

"_Sonny!!!!!!!"_

"What??!?!?!?" I jumped up, and my head hit something hard.

"Ow!"

Then I realized that I had hit Tawni……meaning it was all a dream. It was all a dream… It was all a dream! It was _only_ a dream?

"I guess I fell asleep…" I said, sheepishly.

"Dreaming about Chad?"

"What??! No………….why would you think that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

I couldn't help but let the familiar heat rise to my face in humiliation.

She sighed, "Whatever, just put your dress on, Derek will be here in……FIFTEEN MINUTES!" she yelled, roughly pushing my out of my chair, and into my dressing room, where my midnight blue ensemble was stashed away. In thirty seconds, I was decked out in my prom dress, my favorite blue dangly earrings, my neatly curled hair, courtesy of Tawni, and the makeup she had applied.

"I'm done!" I announced, stepped out from my corner.

"Wow, Sonny. You look like a………….a Princess, and that's A LOT coming from me."

"Thanks, Tawni!" I said, hugging her.

She pushed my away with her arms, "My Bubble, My Bubble…."

_Knock……Knock…..Knock…_

"That's Derek!" I squealed.

I opened the door, to reveal a Tuxedo wearing Derek, "Hey, Derek…" I said, suddenly nervous.

"Hey, Sonny. This is for you." He said, handing me a single rose. "Thanks, Derek." "We don't want to be late, so let's go."

"Oh, Tawni! Who are you going with?" I asked. She smiled, "I'm going with Chase." "Chase?" "Yeah, he's a teen gladiator." She said dreamily.

"Bye, Tawni." I overlapped my hand with Derek's, and we walked towards the lot. I could've sworn it was déjà vu, except it wasn't Ch-A certain three-named Jerk throb- it was Derek.

We entered the room, and it looked just like the secret prom I had held.

When a slow song played, Derek asked me to dance. I accepted. In the process of being twirled around by a-what seemed like a professional-dancer, I caught sight of a red-faced Chad. He was standing in a corner, surrounded my girls, yet staring at me with obvious jealousy in his features. Part one, complete, I thought.

The night passed by quickly, and soon it was time for Chad to apologize. He took the mike, and looked me in the eyes, the camera men buzzing around with excitement.

"Sonny I just wanted to say that I'm really sor-" I smiled when I realized he was going to apologize on national television….for me! Then I saw Nico and Grady coming up behind him with a bowl of punch. Tawni's place spun through my head.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, hoping Chad would get the picture, and skedaddle, but, nope!

Nico and Grady drenched him in the sticky pink liquid, and it was clear that he was fuming. "Sonny, I need to talk to you." He said, roughly grabbing my arm, and dragging me into a separate room.

"What was that for?!?" he vented.

"Tawni wanted to get back at you for hurting me, and she suggested we dump punch on you. At the time, it was a really good idea, but then I realized you were actually going to say you were sorry. Suddenly, that good idea turned horrible in a matter of seconds."

He chuckled, "Idea's do that sometimes, don't they? Look, Sonny. I didn't mean what I said, you know that…" "Yes, but the world doesn't" I remembered all the magazine had my face printed on it, with a photo shopped stuffed bear next to me. I also remembered when I went out in public, and everyone just laughed.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." "How are you supposed to do that, Chad?" "I'm CDC….The CDC can do anything." "So, are we fairly good?"

"I guess I kind of deserved that punch, didn't I?" "Yeah…" "Sonny, that was the part where you were supposed to say _'Oh Chad Dylan, you didn't deserve that!"_" I slapped him in the arm, "You have been watching WAY too much drama."

_____________________________________________________________

**So? So? So? Was it good or not? Please review!**

**Also check out my Nancy drew story.**

**Thanks!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	7. Press Conference's Can Leave You Upset

**This is next chapter, so PLEASE review!**

**Guess what! I have a new editor/beta/co-writer. And She is……(Drum Roll)…….RunEdwardRun! Please give a round of applause to her. She is an amazing person, and she offered to help, so I said yes!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Sonny!**

**Sonny: Hey, Gab**

**Me: Soooooo how ya been?**

**Sonny: What do you want.**

**Me: ownership of SWAC**

**Sonny: Talk to mister condor**

**Me: Mr. Condor?**

**Mr. Condor: Yes?**

**Me: I was wondering…..can I own sonny with a chance?**

**Mr. Condor: No, but you can babysit Dakota**

**Me: (Nervous laugh) I think I'll pass….**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

"_Hmm, let's see….ick…..ick on a bun….ick on a stick, well at least they have some variety. Ooh that looks tasty….that looks really tasty, I meant the food on your plate." Sydney said, staring at the tacos on someone's plate _

"_Yeah, I sweet talked the cafeteria lady. I told that her hair brought out the sparkle in her eye. Hey, can I get some food for the teapot?" He asked. _

"_Uh, the teapot has a name, it's Sydney." _

"_Yes you are."_

"_Smooth." _

"_Yes I am, but you can call me John." Chase walks up to the two. _

"_I just got her to make me a rack of lamb" John gets excited. _

"_Man, I LOVE lamb!" Chase chuckles. _

"_Stick with me man."_

_Sydney look surprised. _

"_Oh, you're on __**Michael Trips**__? Let me guess, stuck up Michael gets chased by bad boy bank robber?" Chase rolls his eyes._

"_Let me guess, life of the Boston tea party?" _

"_At least my show brings joy to our viewers." _

"_At least my show HAS viewers." Sydney's face turns down in a frown. _

"_What's going on here?" John asks, pointing to the two. _

"_Nothing!" Chase blurts. _

"_It's beyond nothing." _

"_It's definitely nothing to be late for. Our show's shooting first after lunch. Sydney." _

"_Chase." Chase walks away. _

_John looks at Sydney, _

"_For something you said was nothing, it sure seemed like something." _

"_Well, it's just a day to day basis, sometimes hour by hour. It's complicated. He's complicated." John smirks, _

"_Well I'm not. I'm John Convoy, and I'd like to take you out tonight." Sydney smiles. _

"_Well, there's nothing complicated about that…" _

"_So, I'll take that as a yes?" _

"_You can take that as a maybe." Sydney takes Johns food and leaves._

************************

I shook my head, and changed the channel. I was watched _**Sydney with a Risk**_. A show about two rivalry TV shows sharing the same studio. Strangely, it was oddly similar to my life. Now don't get me wrong, I love _**Sydney with a Risk**_, It's just; you can only see one episode SO many times, before it gets boring.

I got up, and decided to go ahead and prepare for the press conference to clear up the rumor that Chad had told the world. I practiced my speech, and dawned myself in my leather jacket.

_Knock…Knock….Knock…_I turned around to answer it.

I opened the door, to find a fidgeting Marshall,

"Hey, Marshall." I say.

"Hey, Sonny. Ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes." I slipped on my dark blue flats, and followed Marshal out to his car.

I sat down in the passenger seat, and relaxed. I was trying to stay calm, seeing as it was my first press conference, and I had no idea what was going to happen. I had already told myself that I would have faith in truth…..and Marshall.

"Sonny? We're here." Marshall takes me out of my thoughts.

I look up, and see the building is swarming with paparazzi. I felt the urge to cover my ears as I stepped out of the car, they were so loud.

Marshall led me though the pack of rabid dogs, and took me inside, where we situated ourselves for the conference.

************

Thirty minutes later, the conference started.

"Sonny, is it true that you have a stuffed animal because you are afraid of the dark?" Someone ask.

"It is true that I stillhave a stuffed animal, but I only have it because it reminds me of my d-dad. I am not scared of the dark."

The reports were madly buzzing around, camera's in hand.

"Sonny. Is it true that 'Channy' exists" I was confused,

"Why would you think that?"

"It's all over Chad Dylan Coopers blog that you are all over him." He said what?! I was beyond boiling,

"Channy was never, would never, and will never be."

***

After a few more questions, Marshall and I trudged out of the building quicker than a bee who heard of a special flower.

I crossed my arms in the car, fuming.

"Sonny??" Marshall asks concerned.

"What." I say.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm okay? Chad keeps lying about me!" I cried, my tears betraying my true feelings.

Apparently, Marshall didn't know what to say, so he just sat back, and focused his attention to the road.

I huffed.

Chad, when I get back, you are in SO much trouble.

_____________________________________________________________

**So whatcha think? Is it good or not?**

**Please review!**

**~:):(~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	8. Chad's Blog

**Okay, so this is just a bit of a filler chapter, but I didn't want you guys to be in the dark about Chad's blog, so…..here is the chapter!**

**Mr. Condor: are you sure you don't want to baby sit Dakota? I'm sure I can work something out legally so then you can own SWAC…**

**Me: I'll pass, but why don't you ask Chad??**

**Mr. Condor: Okay!**

**(Seconds later)**

**Chad: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sonny's POV**

I sat at my computer, still fuming, and typed in Chad's blog URL.

Thousand of entry's came up, but I chose the one dated three weeks ago.

_Hey CDC fans, what it do? Yes it is me, the one and ONLY Chad Dylan Cooper. We will be filming the season finale of Mackenzie Falls soon. Yes, I hate to say that the season has gone by so fast, but there are more seasons to come. Speaking of seasons, it seems the only season little miss sunshine from chuckle city likes is summer. She is nice, yes, but WAY too clingy, she won't leave me alone, it's always, "Will you go out with me tonight?" or "hey, Chad, lets catch a movie." Like I said, Nice, but she's like a lost puppy dog, its endearing really. Got to go! Pick up Mackenzie Falls gear(Preferably with my face on it) at your nearest….well, just any store, really!_

_To my fans, CDC_

I cracked, and I shed a single tear. Then an idea hit me, I hadn't updated my blog in a while.

I logged in, and began typing.

_Hey guys! It's Sonny Monroe here! I just wanted to clear up the LIES that Chad Dylan Cooper has been posting on his blog. That's right, LIES. All I have to say to him is, "Really, Chad, Really?" first of all, I LOVE summer, hence the name, Sonny. Secondly, I am not clingy, I have NEVER asked Chad to go on a date with me, and he is completely repulsive. Thirdly, I do NOT follow him around. He just wants you to think that, so then you believe that he can have any Hollywood girl he wants. Well guess what, Chad, you cannot have me! You can't make any girl swoon over you, if fact, there are quite a few girls that do not like you (Well maybe they live in Alaska) but, I, Sonny Monroe, Do Not Like Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sunny Sonny. :)_

I smiled, and hit post. Once again, take that Cooper.

_____________________________________________________________  
**please review guys! Thanks!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	9. New Story

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time, but I've been busy, and Saturday, I fractured my toe, so I've been tired and sore.**

**Anyway, I'm doing a new story. It is written by me and RunEdwardRun.**

**It is called **_**Rock Is In Our Blood**_**, and is a twilight story.**

**You can read it on her profile, which you can find under my favorite authors, or you can look under my favorite stories for it. I do believe it's under there.**

**But please read and review. **

**Thank you so much! :)**


	10. Ellen

**Okay, so I decided to update this story! Finally!**

**Okay, if some of the sentences sound like they belong in twilight, please forgive me. I saw New Moon a few days ago, and it was AMAZING!**

**Anywho, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked to the commissary with my head high. I was proud of myself. I had officially trash talked THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER on the internet.

I smiled, and got some fro yo.

I skipped back to my room, and saw a note on my dresser.

_Sonny,_

_Please watch channel 56 at 3:00 pm. Please watch the whole thing, it means a lot to me._

It wasn't signed.

I looked at the clock. 3:14 PM. Whoops.

I turned on the TV, and flipped it to channel fifty six.

I rolled my eyes at the show.

"_Welcome back to ELLEN!" The smiley host announced, "Today, I have Chad Dylan Cooper with me. Apparently, he has something very important to tell us."_

_The guest star walked out with his famous bad boy smirk plastered on his face. He waved, and took a seat in a black leather chair, though he seemed to be fidgeting. Strange._

"_So, Chad Dylan Cooper, what have you been up to lately?" _

"_Well, I've been filming some brand new episodes for Mackenzie Falls. Very dramatic, but that's not what I'm here for."_

_The host looked taken aback, "And what might that be, Mr. Cooper?"_

_He sighed, "I hope your watching, Sonshine. I have something to say." He rose from his seat, "I have something to admit. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am completely and irrevocably___**(A/n told you. ;D )**_ in love with Sonny Demetria Monroe."_

_The audience awed._

My mouth dropped, and my eyes started watering. My lips pulled up into a small smile.

As quick as I could, I grabbed my bag and keys, and ran to my car. I drove fast to the studio where _Ellen_ was filmed.

When I arrived, I parked the car and ran out.

"I need to see Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled to a security guard who was currently restraining me from entering the building.

"We're sorry, if you don't have a visitors pass, you can not enter." One of the guards stated.

"But I'm Sonny Monroe! Please, I have to speak to Chad!"

The door opened, and a sad looking Chad walked out.

"Chad!" I yelled.

His head snapped up, and he smiled when he spotted me, "Sonny!"

The guards let me go, and I ran towards Chad. I almost tripped twice.

Chad caught me in a hug, "I love you Sonny."

I smiled into his shoulder, "I love you too."

He pulled back, his face skeptical, "You do?"

"Of course silly."

He smiled, and yanked me back into a hug.

_Click_

We spun around at the sound of a gun being cocked.

In front of us, lay two security guards, either dead or unconscious, I hoped for the latter, and Derek was pointing a loaded gun in Chad's direction.

"Derek?" my voice cracked as my mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Sonny." Derek said, smiling a fake smile.

"What do you want." Chad asked, taking control by slowly sliding me behind him, though I still peeked around his shoulder.

"Sonny. That's what I want. Hand her over, and you both keep your lives."

I knew at that moment, I had to make a major choice. Go with Derek to who knows where, and Chad lives, or stay with Chad, and we both…die.

I slowly started walking towards Derek, but Chad's grasp stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he whispered.

"Saving your life." I replied fiercely.

"Are you kidding me? You can't go with him!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, do you know what he'll do to you?"

His words settled in, and I realized what he was talking about, course, he would know exactly what a teenage boy would want, seeing as he is one himself.

My eyes watered as I thought of the possibility of Derek…..attacking me. My chances of coming out fine were very slim.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"I can't let you go, I just got you."

"I'm sorry; I love you, but just let me go."

I could see a silent agreement in his eyes, so I proceeded towards Derek who was smiling.

When I was in arms reach, I glanced back at Chad, and let my tears fall freely. Derek grabbed me roughly by the arm, and still pointed the gun at Chad, daring him to do something. He stuffed me in a car, where two other guys grabbed me so I couldn't move. I tried to look back at Chad, but was held back.

This whole charade felt unrealistic. How could anyone get away with kidnapping near a place with countless security cameras and security guards? But, then again, this is Derek.

Derek jumped into the passenger seat, slammed his door, and smirked back at me. "You and me, honey, and going to go somewhere special."

* * *

**Oh, I hate to leave it at that, but I did. So please review, and I will try to update a bit faster.**

**Thank you!**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	11. Name

**I am now changing my name to RandomFandom7722! Thank you so much everyone who voted!!!!! RandomFandom7722 had the most votes, so it won. All of yor votes meant so much to me! So thank you!!!!**


	12. Fear

**Yes, I know I haven't updated lately, and I'm terribly sorry for that.**

**I AM CHANGING THE RATING TO T BECAUSE OF WHAT I HAVE TO IMPLY IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own SWAC. :(**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

My heart started doing triplets in my thoracic cavity-for those of you who have not done biology yet…that's my chest-as Derek registered us as a couple at some hotel.

After landing in Phoenix, Arizona, Derek had blind-folded me, and practically pushed me into some kind of car. What??? I couldn't see, so how was I supposed to tell you what kind of car it was? ANYWAY…After driving for a long time, I wasn't sure how long it was, We pulled up at this hotel.

Derek had rushed us in SO fast, I couldn't see the name. And just because he was SO smart, on the way there, he had stopped by some store to by us luggage. I was scared to see what he had packed me.

What scared me the most was what was going to happen once Derek closed the hotel door. For those of you who haven't really realized what I was talking about, I'll be blunt.

I was afraid he would rape me.

That's what scared me the most. I didn't want him ruining my life like that. No. In fact, I'd been saving myself for my husband. Not anymore I guess.

I secretly hoped Chad would have ended up my husband. Can you just imagine that??

Me, Chad, a house to ourselves, and three kids? And as time passed, we'd eventually have ended up gray, but we'd still be together, rocking our grandchildren on the front porch of our house.

But it was ruined. Thanks to Derek.

I glared at the suitcase Derek had in one hand that was supposed to be mine. I didn't dare think about looking in it.

Of course, He had gotten us a very secluded room. On the top floor, that apparently the concierge had said was for Honeymooners, and that we wouldn't be able to disturb ANYONE. Another thing that scared me.

Derek had everything planned out, and I was feeble, and weak, and couldn't do anything about my impending doom.

When we came to our room, I looked around, wondering if I could make a break for it. My chances were slim, but my captive had the luggage in his hands, and all I had to do was get to an employee, or a security guard, and I was free.

"Run, and your precious Chad will pay for it." Derek said menacingly, watching my every move.

Somehow, I knew he wasn't kidding, so I reluctantly followed him inside the room.

There was one bed, a big bathroom, a small kitchen, a small living room, and a balcony.

Once again, my heart started playing some really upbeat song, and my hands started sweating.

Derek flung the suitcases on the couch, and opened mine.

He ripped something out of it, and threw it at me. Instinctively, I caught it, but didn't look at what it was.

"Get dressed." He said. Dropping the whole menacingly sweet guy act completely.

I gulped, and went into the bathroom.

I tripped of my clothes, and looked at what he had given me.

All there was, was a purple lace bra with matching underwear.

I quickly put them on, and washed off my face, which was in a permanent grimace.

"Hurry up!" Derek yelled.

I decided to leave my other clothes in the bathroom, and I opened the door.

I shyly stepped out, feeling completely exposed.

"Lie down."

Shaking, I trudged to the bed, and laid my trembling body down.

Derek pulled his shirt off. The lamp's light hung on him in a strange angle, but he soon looked evil with a smirk on him.

He climbed on top of me, and turned off the light.

* * *

**Ugh, I really hate to leave it at that, but I promise to update sooner!**

**Please review. Thanks guys!**

**(I'm having trouble with something. I'm not entirely sure how Chad is going to save Sonny. Any ideas?)**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	13. Return

**Yay! I'm updating again!**

**Okay, so I got a few reviews that kind of made me angry. They weren't really full out flames, but they weren't really that nice. If you don't like what I write, don't read it. **

**Now, on the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

_Five years later_

I grimaced as I pulled my hair brush through the thick tangles of my boring blonde hair. Yes, it is blonde now. Derek convinced me to dye it so I wouldn't be recognized.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why the heck am I willingly living with him after what he did to me?

Well, let me recap the last five years.

So, after not too longer after he'd kidnapped me, I realized the kind of power he had over me. I stopped fighting, and became submissive. At the time, the authorities were looking for me, so Derek had me dye my hair blonde so I wouldn't be as recognizable. It was almost as if I were his wife (I'm not married to him) I took care of the chores, fixed the meals, and did what he asked. I was more like a seventeenth century wife though, or even earlier than that, when females were considered property, nothing more.

The main reason I stayed with him, though, is because I had told myself that everybody hated me, so I had no where to go.

Again, you're probably thinking, well, Why does everybody hate you?

Might as well have a flashback, it will be easier to explain.

_~Flashback~_

_3 ½ years ago._

"_Are the dishes done?" Derek asked._

_I nodded half heartedly, "Yes." My tone of voice sad, lonely, bored. It had been this way ever since I'd been with Derek. I hadn't smiled either. My lips were permanently stuck in a frown._

_I reached for the remote, and turned the TV on, only to be confronted with some of the worst news ever._

"_As of today, So Random! Will be cancelled. After the disappearance of actress Sonny Monroe," my face showed up on the screen. I hardly recognized myself, though. Young, smiling…with brown hair. "Their ratings dropped substantially, resulting in the cancelation. The cast are saying their final goodbyes, before leaving." It showed them walking around the prop house. Zora, hugging gnomey, Tawni sitting on the couch, Nico and Grady hugging each other and crying. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten close to Derek, we would be in the prop house right now, discussing new sketches, and Chad would walk in, kiss me, and tell me how much he loved me. But it would never really be that way. I blamed myself for everything that happened. I had no one to go too now, well, I had Chad, but where was he? If I could find him, He would take me in, right? He didn't hate me; after all, I didn't cancel HIS show._

_With a certain determination, I set out for the phone book. After flipping through it, I quickly got mad at myself. What the heck was I thinking? He wouldn't be in the phone book! God, I'm so stupid._

_I needed to Google it, or something. I mentally added that to my To-Do list._

_But time passed, and I forgot._

_~1 year later.~_

_I washed my hands, and finished cleaning up the table. I sighed, thinking about a few months ago. Chad was accused of murdering me. Yes, everybody thinks I'm dead now. I'm sure the trial was horrible, but he was found not guilty, thank God._

_I dried off my wet hands, and sat down, before turning the TV on._

_I grimaced when I saw what was on._

"_After being accused of killing Actress Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper's fame has dropped. This is BAD news for Mr. Cooper. It's reported that for the last five auditions, he's been rejected because of 'bad publicity'. What could this mean for his future?"_

_My heart sank. He hates me too. I've ruined his career. I have no where to go now. I'll be stuck living with Derek for the rest of my life. I quickly shut the TV off, and lied down on the bed. _

_What am I supposed to do now? I can't live my life like this, can I?_

_~End Flashback~_

So now you understand why I'm still here. I'd convinced myself that I wasn't wanted by anybody except Derek. That if I tried to leave, I'd end up living on the streets. I felt safe here. (Which is almost strange when you think about it)

So, let's recap. Everyone in my life hates me, and Chad is no where to be found.

I stood up and looked through the fridge. "Derek! I'm going to the store!"

"Okay!" Was the faint reply I heard. He trusted me enough to go to the store alone, and come back. Which was a good thing, seeing as that was all I was going to do.

So, I walked outside our apartment that was settled on the corner of the busy street in Charlotte, North Carolina. Derek thought it was a good idea, because it was on the other side of the country.

I got in Derek's old red Camaro, and drove to the store. I walked in, grabbed a basket, and went over to where the milk was. I also grabbed some Wine (Derek's favorite) and went to pay. I didn't pay much attention as the cashier rang up my items.

"That will be 9.26."

I handed him my credit card absentmindedly. I barely even remember entering my pin number in the little machine.

He handed my credit card back, "Thank you for shopping at BuyRite. Come again……hey, do I know you? You look familiar?"

I looked up and gasped as I stared into the blue eyes that had rendered me weak so many years ago.

I looked down again, and shook my head, "Um, no….sorry, You must, uh, be mistaking me for someone else." I quickly grabbed my items, and walked away as fast as I could.

"Wait!" I heard him yell. He tugged on my arm and made me face him. "I know you from somewhere! I do, I just can't put my finger on it…."

I looked at his sparkling blue eyes and golden hair one last time before yanking my arm away, "I'm sorry, You must be mistaken."

I ran out to the car; put the groceries in the back before sitting in the driver's seat. My breathing came quicker, and before I knew it, I was hyperventilating. This could NOT be happening! He can't be here! If Derek finds out…..No. Derek could not find out, no matter what. I'd just ignore that man that stole my hearts years ago. It wouldn't be easy though. It would be like pulling a tooth. One that wouldn't come out. It be will painful….lying to him…denying that fact that I know him…but I will do it. For his sake, not mine.

And the pain begins…now.

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it! So, now Sonny is Twenty Two years old. Just so you know.**

**Please review unless it's something mean. Thanks guys.**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
